Recent advancements in media content packaging and distribution technologies have made it possible to package together a plurality of disparate audio streams as a multi-channel audio. In conventional systems, prior to generation of the multi-channel audio by use of an audio mixer, human operators (for example, sound engineers) may be required to assign each of the plurality of disparate audio streams into different audio channels of a multi-channel audio system. As a result, the generation of the multi-channel audio may require an excessive degree of human intervention, and may therefore be deemed to be a time intensive and a labor intensive process.
In certain scenarios, a user may be viewing a sports broadcast on a television. The user may desire to experience a surrounding audio environment from the perspective of a specific player in the sports broadcast. Existing broadcast technologies may simply reproduce an audio environment of an area based on pre-defined settings, for example, crowd noise may be routed to be played from rear speaker, and commentary voice may be routed to be played from a center speaker of a multi-channel audio system. As a consequence, the audio output from the multi-channel audio system may be unappealing to potential consumers.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.